After the war
by Commander Prima
Summary: (After Predacon Rising) The Autobots repair Cybertron and New bots are on their way. Watch them start a family and try to adjust to a life without war
1. New bots

This is my first story so be kind and don't too hard, helpfull criticism is welcomed and please enjoy. The chapters gets better...

* * *

It's been a while since Optimus joined with the allspark in the Well, to make sure that Cybertron restores life. After that the Autobots have been repairing Cybertron with the help of Knockout and the vehicons. Bulkhead is also working on a stateue in Optimus honor. Everything is going slow but steady. In a couple of years Cybertron will be as new again.

Ratchet is still on earth, and extremely sad of the loss of his friend. The kids became quite sad too when they heard about the death of Optimus. Ratchet and Bumblebee visit the well often and they have a hard time moving on. But everything is about to change the day Knockout have monitor duty. Because a ship is coming to Cybertron.

"Space bridge control this is Knockout identify yourself!"

"What?! A Con scum on Cybertron?" The driver of the ship asks shocked. "Preper to stand your ground" He threatens. Knockout sees that the ship takes out it's canon and is charging up a blow.

"Please not the paint" Knockout pleads. Bumblebee is coming in to Knockout to see what he is doing. He probably teased someone and the one threatens to ruin his paint. But he sees somethingsomething else enterily. Bumblebee sees a ship on the monitor and the ship about to shoot them. "Don't shoot" he yells.

"Bee?" The driver asks. "Hide, Is that you? Bumblebee smiles. "I wonder when you would show up" Bumblebee always knew that he survied. He is a fighter and Deceptions never stod a chance against him.

Knockout frowns. "You know that brute?" He asks. Knockout was a Deception but he wouldn't jump to conclusion too quickly. That's just rude..

"Yeah he is kinda like family" Bumblebee answers. Ironhide had always cared for him when he was a sparkling. Ironhide was Bee's guardian because Optimus was too busy. And he was one of the only ones Bumblebee knew and trusted.

"Bee what are you doing with a Decepticon?" Ironhide grunts. Knockout snorts, have this bot no manners at all?! Bumblebee smirks at Knockout's offended face and he tells the story of how Knockout became an Autobot, and that they are building up Cybertron. But he doesen't tell him about the loss of Optimus.

"That''s quite a story" Ironhide answers. Unicron, Predacons and Megatron being good? It's hard to belive, Bee must explain more when he arrives on Cybertron. "But can I land now? I need to get some energon"

"Affirmative, we will welcome you"

"And Bee more bots are on the way" Ironhide laughs. Bumblebee smiles again and hurries to tell Arcee. Meanwhile knockout goes back to watch the monitor. "Beast.." He mutters and thinks about Ironhide.

"I heard that! You didn't shut down the comm.." Ironhide says and Knockout shrieks. Oh no...

* * *

That was the begining of my story, I hope you're intrested of reading more


	2. The news

Bumblebee runs happily to Arcee who is moving destroyed bookselfs in the hall of records with Smokescreen. "Cee, Smoke you can never guess what happend"

"Are Starscream or Shockwave back? "

"No, and we should be relieved for that" Bumblebee sights.

"But we should not lower our guard, we don't even know what happend to them or Airachnid". Arcee says with hatred in her voice. "Your are right Arcee, but that's not why I came here"

"Then what is?" Smokescreen asks a little tense about the news. Bumblebee tells them about Ironhide and that he said that it will be more Autobots on their way. Arcee and Smokescreen can't understand what's happening. "More Autobots?" I can't belive it" Smokescreen smiles. Arcee lowers her head.

"Just what Optimus wanted" she wispers. Bumblebee places a gentle hand on Arcee's shoulder. "He should be here...to see this" Smokescreen said as Bumblebee moved closer to Arcee quite able to understand her pain, since he suffered from it just as bad. "He would be proud" Arcee turns away from the boys and is doing her best to keep her back to Bumblebee. Ashemed to be so weak. His grip tightened on her shoulder and he stepped up right behind her, lowering himself so he was more to her level.

"I will leave you two alone" Smokescreen says and takes two steps away from them but Bumblebee grabs Smokescreen and drags them both into a group hug. "Don"t think we forgot you" He laughs. "There is so much emotion here it feels like i'm about to puke" Weeljack chuckles. They turn around to see the others in team prime walking towards them. Bulkhead who are behind Weeljack runs towards Bee, Smoke and Arcee joining the group hug almost crushing them. "Easy with the bear hug"

"Soldier can you tell me why Knockout wanted me to meet you here?" Ultra Magnus wonders looking at Bee. "Yes sir, it began when Knockout had monitor duty..."

 **(One explanation later)**

" I don't know about you, but I say we must hurry up the party planning. That's of course if they want a proper welcome" Knockout grins and surely already plan the party.

* * *

 _So what do you think? Wich Autobots do you want to see? How would you like to have their personality? Write a comment. I have planed some pairings already but if it is some suggestuions go for it!_

 _These mechs are free: Ultra Magnus, Weeljack, Knockout._ _And the Deceptions: Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave_


	3. Ironhide

Bumblebee and Smokescreen drives to Ironhides ship, and it is a pretty big ship. Not as big as the _Nemesis_ tough. It is black and can easily bland into space. While Smoke and Bee are greeting Hide the others is planning the arrival of the Autobots. Weeljack and Bulkhead are probably fixing the space bridge. Ultra Magnus and Arcee are scouting energon and Ratchet who is back from Earth are helping Knockout with the party. Primus know what he is planning.

Ironhide are beside his ship and patient waiting for them. Bumblebee and Smokescreen are transforming back into robots and Bee takes a step towards Hide. "Smokescreen this is..."

"Ironhide" He gasp in excitement. "You where Optimus Prime weapon expert in the war of Cybertron"

"I where?! I still am" Ironhide said as a light blue femme, stept out from the ship. She was a little taller then Arcee but smaller then Bumblebee "Sweet spark, I think he is right your geeting old" She said. Smokescreen gasped again and ran towards her. "Chromia, sparkmate to Ironhide and one of the few femmes that joined the war"

"That's correct" Chromia smirks and are leaning against Ironhide. Then two bots came out from the ship after Chromia and in human terms they are what they call teenagers. One was red and the other yellow. Ironhide yells angrily: "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" when they ran over his foot. They ignore Ironhide and examined Smokescreen from head to toe.

"Are you fast? We race ya" Sunstreaker says and is transforming into a car with Sideswipe. "Wait for me" Smokescreen cries out.

"Well do you care for a tour?" Bumblebee smiles. Hide and Chromia nods and they drives away. Bumblebee has everything planned already. First they are going to visit the Well of allsparks then the hall of records and lastly the statue of Optimus Prime.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe asks Smokescreen if more racers exist on Cybertron. Smokescreen knows that Knockout likes to race and a couple of others mabey who likes it. Sunstreaker gets a idea and comlinks it to Sideswipe. He chuckles mischievous and sends the idea to Smokescreen and he smirks for himself. A secret racing club...why not?

* * *

Note: Ironhide in this story is black like in the movies. Soon more Autobots will come. But what does Knockout have planed for the party? Stay to find out

P.S these Autobots will show up: Firestar, Moonracer, First Aid, Wingblade, Prowl and Jazz. If you want more cons or bots to show up write in the comments

TheAres1999 helpt me with the grammar, I want to thank him/her. And I want to say that English is not my first language


	4. The tour

Ratchet are walking out from the space bridge, and are watching Cybertron. It's beautiful but on the sametime painful. It reminds Ratchet of the day when Optimus died. He sights and are transforming into an ambulance. He drives to Knockout only to see a bunch of cars, motorcycles, helicopters and small airplanes in the centre of Iacon.

"What in the allspark is going on?" He yells. Knockout walks towards him with a playful smirk and mischief in his optics. He are letting out a small chuckle while greeting Ratchet.

"Ratchet welcome" Knockout smiles. But Ratchet are not returning the gesture, he frowns and points at a Lamborghini. "Where did you get it? Where in the world did you have money to buy any of this vehicles?"

"Agent Fowler, donated these vehicles for our allies" He says but are lying. Ratchet raise an eyebrow but he doesen't say anything. But he will take it up with Agent Fowler when he return to Earth.

"Did you take the decorations from Earth that I askt for?" Knockout wonders and Ratchet smiles as an answer. It was good that the kids helpt him to pick decorations, without them he would be lost. But it was sad that they could not come with.

"Let's do this" He says.

"Oh and I have an wonderful idea, what about a race at the party?"Knockot smirks and are watching his reflection in a car window.

"App, app, app absolutely not" Ratchet scolws. "Talking about grumpy doctor" Knockout mutters

 **By the Optimus statue**

Smokescreen and Bumblebee showes the new Cybertron to the others. Everything is cleaner then before and not in ruins. Cybertron is shining in life and glory but it is not finished yet. Ironhide and Chromia are watching in awe at the statue of Optimus Prime. He is holding the Star Saber and is looking out at Cybertron. His gaze is gentle, but determined. It feels like he are watching out for everyone and holding them safe.

"Bee Where is Prime?" Ironhide asks.

"Yeah where is Boss bot?" Sideswipe wonders. Bee sights and Smokescreen lowers his head. Both is turning to the statue and have a problem to speak. "He did the ultimate sacrifice to save Cybertron" Smokescreen confessed.

"What" Chromia gasped.

"Did..he join the allspark?" Sunstreaker asks, Bumblebee nods.

Everyone dosen't speak for a while and Ironhide are watching the statue again.

"I miss him as much as you do, but I don't think he wants us to be sad. But to celebrete what he and you have done to Cybertron" He said.

"That thing about celebrating, Knockout and Ratchet have a suprise"

Then suddenly Bumblebee gets a com link from Ultra Magnus. He says that the other Autobots are here.


	5. Party Time!

_thanks to all of you for_ _reading my story and i hope you like it so far._

* * *

A second ship is landing next to Ironhides, and it is a little bigger then his. The ship is red and grey and more long then large. When the red ship has landed on Cybertron a space bridge opens and a small vessle are coming through. Team Prime are walking towards the small vessle and out from the ship two mechs are walking out to greet them. But not just any mechs but they legendary Jazz and Prowl.

" Jazz, Prowl it is so good to see you" Arcee are happily greeting then and gives them a hug. Bumblebee can't help to feel a little jealous, and he thinks that is weird because Arcee and him are just friends.

"You seem to know eachother" Bumblebee frowns. Jazz walk towards Bee and puts a hand on his shoulder. The white, blue and black mech seems like a cool guy but Bumblebee sees him like a threat. But a threat to who or what, he can't figure out.

"Yeah dude, we and Arcee was training together in Circuit-su before she quit and became Tailgates partner"

"But to stop her training so soon, was not very thought out" Prowl says with a netrual face. Bee can't help but to feel that he gives out a Shockwave vibe. Prowl looks like the type to take things much more seriously then Jazz, he probably take his training seriously too. The white and black mech have eyes full of wisdom and patience while looking at Bumblebee.

"Arcee is it true that you trained with them?" Bumblebee wonders and turns to her, but she is not in front of him. Arcee and Chromia are with the femmes and meanwhile Smokescreen and Knockout are hiding and stalking them.

"Arcee" Bumblebee sights and runs towards her and the girls. "Bee, I want you to meet my friends Firestar, Moonracer, First Aid, and Wingblade"

Firestar are red and orange and she has a fierce look in her eyes. Moonracer are torquise and she has a big smile on her face, probably the youngest of all of them. First Aid are the medic in the group, with the same color as Ratchet but she is a little more on the red side. Wingblade are a femme seeker, with the colors red, black and a little blue. She has also face paint that resembels chinese or japanese style. *(just guessing here)

"Hi" Moonracer smiles happily to Bumblebee who likes her attitude. But little does she know that she caugh Smokescreen eye. He goes out from his hiding place and are heading towards Moonracer. "Hello beautiful" He says and she giggles. Firestar roles her eyes but she frowns when she looks att Wheeljack.

"You little pise of scrap" she says angrily and Bulkhead are kinda suprised by the act towards his best friend. Wheeljack wonders why she is so worked up and that question makes her more angry. "You dumped me on the battlefield while we were fighting Deceptions "

"I had a mission next day and it was a very dangerous, i could have died. You didn't want a dead boyfriend did you?" He asks and smirks a little. She sights in deafeat and turns to Bulkhead.

" _But_ _h_ _ello to you ~_ " she winks, and Bulkhead chuckles nervously. "You gotta be kidding me" Wheeljack mutter.

"Bulkhead this is Firestar, Firestar meet Bulkhead" He sights while Bulk shakes her hand. Ironhide gathers all the new Autobots and intruduce Ultra Magnus to them so he can speak up.

"Soldiers, me and my team have been doing a feast in your honor. To show that you are welcome home from the long journey, and that you're welcome into our team...our family" Ultra Magnus smiles.

 **(In Iacon)**

The Bots who came out from the Well of allsparks are looking curiosity att the new guests. Knockout opens a door where the party will take hold and get glares from the others. They don't trust him yet. Team Prime goes into a room and are in awe when they see the party. In the room there is a huge discoball, a bar and a dance floor. Wheeljack goes straight to the bar with Ironhide. The twins, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Knockout have a dance duel. Meanwhile the girls are on the side talking, and Prowl tries to find a quiet place. Jazz is in the DJ booth and Magnus and Ratchet are a little uncomfortable they don't know what to do on a party.

"Ok, mechs and femmes it is time to take it slow" Jazz says with a smooth voice. He change the music to a slow romantic song and Firestar drag Bulkhead up to the dancefloor. He says he can't dance. "Nonsens" she says and smirks.

Smokescreen walk up to Moonracer gives her a hand and invite her to a dance. She smiles and nod while they are heading towards the dancefloor. Bumblebee wonders if he are brave enough to invite Arcee up to a dance. Sideswipe flirts with her and Sunny with Wingblade. Both are denying them. Knockout, feeling left out goes to the bar and sit next to Wingblade.

" Want to dance?" He asks but think that he will get a no. "Sure" Wingblade says and rise up from the chair. " I still got it" Knockout chuckles. Bumblebee takes a deep breath and walk towards Arcee. they had a moment in the Nemesis before Starscream ruin it. it must have meant something, right?

"Hey Cee i just wonder if you want to...if you're not busy" Bumblebee strains. Arcee smiles and take his hand. " Bee i would love to dance with you"

Jazz goes out from the DJ booth and forces Prowl to dance with him. " Come on party pooper" He says and smirks. Prowl sight, how can he say no to Jazz?

First Aid and Ratchet look at eachother. " Want to teach the younglings how to dance? He asks her. She smiles. " Medic style"

 **(After the party)**

Wingblade finds something intresting on the ground. Energon, someone are leaking. she looks towards north and the trail are heading to Vos. Whoever this bot was, he was a seeker

" I will take a little flight" she says to Chromia. "Be careful" Chromia shout at her as she flies away.

Moonracer and Smokescreen take goodbye and she kiss him on the cheek. He smiles happily and are doing a akward dance before he drives of.

" See you tomorrow bud" Wheeljack says a little tired (and drunk on highgrade). Bulkhead waves to Wheeljack and then turns to Firestar. He says sorry for the eight time because he stepped on her foot. she sights and says that there is a way to repay her. She gets closer to Bulk, stroking his jaw.

"We could spend some time togheter" she wispers. Bulkhead chuckles. " Doing what?"

" Talking, having fun" she winks, and he chuckles nervously. "Talking sounds great, how about tomorrow?" Firestar smiles.

"Perfect"

* * *

Now it is a little romance going on here. I hope the pairings are ok, if you don't like them please just stand out with it :)

Next page Starscream and Wingblade will meet, and some dates are yet to come.

Oh and a suprise are coming to in later chapters :D


	6. Starscream

Wingblade follows the trail of energon to Vos. She takes out her blaster, often looking behind her back for any suprises. She remembers a time before the war in Vos, she remembers flying around with others. Not having a care in the world. But those days are over, thanks to Megatron and Starscream. Suddenly Wingblade hears a groan. She sneaks towards the noice and sees Starscream. He is bleeding and is in a lot of pain. When talking about the devil.

"Don't move" she hiss and point her blaster at him. Starscream groans and looks more irritable then scared.

"Great, an Autobot. First my spark are nearly rip out by some predacons and then I bump into you" he sights. Wingblade frowns and takes out her other blaster. She orders him to stand up to his annoyance.

"If you haven't noticed I'm heavily damaged"

Wingblade takes out handcuffs while pointning her blaster at him. When Starscream has handcuffs on him she tries to contact base, but no one answers. Wingblade sights and sits next to Starscream. "Looks like we're gonna be here awile"

There is an akward silence between them, because she is an Autobot and he is a Deception. But the biggest problem are that they knew eachother before the war. Wingblade had a crush on him then. In reality it was more then a crush but for a reason...it didn't work...

"Why did you do it?" She asks him. Starscream lifts an eyebrow and has no idea what she is talking about. Wingblade sights and wonders why he joined the Deceptions. Starscream looks at her irritaded didn't have to know. It was his buissnes and his alone!

"That's none of your buisness."

"Tell me!" She yells and looks down at him with sad optics.

Starscream said he wanted to survive and to make a name for himself. Windblade don't belive him, it can't be the whole truth. He said something else...that night...

"I wanted might before love, okey!? I don't care about love!" He screams. "Your lying" she wispers more to herself then him. It hurt. He abonded her for the Deception cause. Abonded love for might. She belived that their love was true but apperantly not...

"Windblade do you read? This is Firestar" Wingblade hears suddenly. She flinch and moves her right servo to the side of her helmet to answers.

"Wingblade here, I need a ground bridge. I found a 'con" She responds and stares Starscream down.

* * *

Aw Starscream don't be mean :(

But thanks to all of you for reading my story. And sorry for the long wait. I blame school xD


	7. Hunted by the past

Wingblade escourts Starscream through the portal and are heading to the medical wing. Ratchet must fix him up. The predacons was rough on him, Starscream has many scars and is leaking energon like crazy. It is a miracle that he is alive. Firestar stares at Screamer when he walks pass her. Ratchet was not very happy to see him and neither was Starscream. Then after Ratchet fixed him they offlined his weapons and Ultra Magnus trows him in jail.

"Will you look after him?" He asks Wingblade and she nods. "Very well, commlink anyone if he becomes trouble." Ultra Magnus turns around and are heading towards the exit. Wingblade sits down on a chair and watches him while he is in stasis, hoping it's not to late for himself to change. Meanwhile Starscream are dreaming and gets hunted by his past, when he did the biggest mistake of his life:

 **The start of the war (Vos)**

 _Wingblade lands her ship and runs out to Starscream. They hug eachother and smiles. "I saw your ship. What are you doing out here? He asks_

 _" I was so worried about you. Jetfire told me terrible things." Starscream looks at her, had Jetfire told the truth to her?_

 _ **"** He said...that you turned to the Deceptions..that you...killed..others..." Wingblade says hoping it's a lie. Starscream gets a terrible pain in his spark. It sounds like he betray her, but he knows the truth. He is __gonna save her. Wingblade says that Jetfire knows about their love and that he wants to help._

 _ **"** He knows. He wants to help you. Starscream, all I want is your love." _

_"Love won't save you, Wingblade. Only my new power can do that." He answers trying to get her to understand._

 _"But at what cost? You're a good person! Don't do this!" She pleads_

 _"I won't lose you the way I lost my brothers. I am becoming more powerful than any Cybertronien has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you."_

 _She pleads him to overthink this. To leave everything else behind while they still can. But Starscream has other plans._ _"Don't you see? We don't have to run away. I will bring peace to Cybertron, I have a plan to overthrow Megatron. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy; make things the way we want them to be!_

 _Wingblade slowly backs away from Starscream, shocked. She can't belive this, he has changed to a entierly different person. "Jetfire was right...you've changed"_

 _Starscream gets angry he don't want to hear any more about Jetfire. Wingblade can't hold it in any longer and she begins to cry._ _"I don't know you anymore! Starscream...you're breaking my spark! You're going down a path I cannot follow!"_

 _Starscream gets confused, he did it for her. Only her, his true love. "Is it because of Jetfire?!"_

 _"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop! Stop now... come back! I love you! Wingblade is practical pleading desperately from her spark._

 _Starscream enraged and paranoid at seeing Jetfire in the main hatchway of her ship. Screams to her "_ _LIAR!"_

 _Wingblade looks back and sees Jetfire. Not knowing he was there, she turns back to Starscream horrified._ _"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Starscream says clouded by rage and grabs her neck, chocking her._

 _"Let her go, Starscreams" Jetfire hiss. Wingblade struggles to breath and says Starscreams name over and over again._

 _Starscream releases Wingblade and she collapses into unconsciousness. Only now can he see the Autobot mark. "You turned her against me!"_

 _"You have done that yourself, your lust for power and anger have already done that. Starscream you have allowed Megatron to twist your mind" Jetfire says to him. Starscream jumps on Jetfire and like a coldblood killer he gives Jetfire a big hole in his chest by his own claws._

 **The present**

Starscream let out a tear and wisper quietly: " Wingblade i'm sorry" But Wingblade couldn't hear that and she goes away from the cell.

* * *

Sorry for the OOC. But i wanted to show that Starscream cares about Wingblade.

(Did you find the Star Wars scene from the movies? )


	8. Arcee and Bumblebee

Arcee stomps angrily to Ultra Magnus and the others in team Prime. She heard about Starscream and she is not happy to know that he is getting a trial. The others are around a table and stares at her when she stomps in.

"Are you even consindering giving Starscream a second chance?!" She hiss at them. Bumblebee rise up from his chair and walks towards her. Arcee looks at him in a threatning way and he backs away slowly.

"Arcee I know you're upset" Ultra Magnus begins his sentence but gets interupted by Arcee.

"Upset is an understatement" she yells. "He killed Cliffjumper, destroyed Bumblebee's T-cog and re-joined the Deceptions and you expected me to give him a _second chance?!"_

Bulkhead stands up to and nods. "I gotta agree with Arcee this is ridiculous, he is as guilty as he can be"

"Enough!" Wingblade slams her fist at the table. "Starscream may have done horrible things in the past but so have all of us. And I will defend his right to have a trial, isn't that what Optimus would have wanted?"

Arcee frowns and walks away. She know Wingblade is right and she hates that. Smokescreen turns to Bumblebee who looks worried.

"I think you should cheer her up. Mabye give her the present you planed to give her?"

"Yeah good idea" Bumblebee answers. He runs out to Arcee only to get reminded that she wants to be alone. But she should know Bumblebee doesen't give up easily. He knows that having Starscream here must be hard for her and Bee wants to take her mind of the past.

"Arcee please, let me help you. You don't have to be alone. When Optimus past away you was there for me, let me repay you" he begs.

Arcee agrees and Bumblebee smiles. They drive out from Iacon to a place a little outside the city. Arcee transforms and looks at Bumblebee irritable when he says she must close her eyes. But she does what he wants and follows his voice. Arcee then steps in a little hole on the road and trips. With closed eyes she wonders if she can open them now. Bumblebee shakes his head only to realized Arcee don't have her eyes open. He help her up and then he leads her to the present. Bumblebee are so close with her that he feels her sparkbeat and Bee blush a little. He have liked Arcee for a while now but don't know how to say it. Arcee is getting impatient and wants to know why they're here. Bumblebee chuckles when she tries to take a sneak peek. He block Arcee's view with his hands and gets a groan from her.

"Bee i don't have all day"

He takes away his hands from her eyes, and before her is a large oilbath. Bumblebee tells Arcee that he remembers her saying that she wanted to take one when they got home. Arcee chuckles and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Bee I meant that I would like to take a bath _alone._ "

"I knew that, but i got this idea from the humans jacuzzi so it's a public oilbath" He explains. "Bulkhead helpt me build it and a vehicon tested it of course"

"So it was okey?" Arcee asks. Bumblebee chuckles and starts to warm up the bath. "It took forever to get the vehicon...what was his name? I think it was Steve...out from there."

Arcee smiles lightly and gets in the bath. She let ut a blissful sight and close her eyes. Bumblebee joins Arcee in the bath and smiles happily at her.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but i hope it was worth it. :)


	9. Moonracer and Smokescreen

Hello my readers! Happy Easter! (I have Easter in my country soon)

This is my other date chapter, if you have a suggestion for a date let me know. I'm almost out of ideas T.T

* * *

Moonracer goes to Smokescreen and she is very nervous. She have not dated a boy before and she doesen't know what to expect. Will their relationship blossom into love, or will they stand friends? She can just wait and see.

"Hi Moon" He greets her. Smokescreen showes her a picknick bag and Moonracer breaks into a smile. So that was the thing he haved planed for their date. "Smoke this is wonderful" Smokescreen smirks and feels impressed by his work. He knew a picknick was a good idea. They toke the blanket from the bag and laid on it, beside eachother. Smokescreen serves energon to her and she takes a sip. Delicious!

"How do you like Cybertron so far?" He asks. "It's beautiful. You have done a fantastic job. But tell me what happend on Earth? Anything intresting?" Moonracer wonders curiosly.

"Well, Optimus almost died one time and he said I was worthy to become the next Prime" Moonracer stares at him as if he was going to scream out: I'm joking! But nothing. He wasn't kidding. "Wow it seems like your a catch" she snickers. Smokescreen blush and chuckles nervously. "I don't think everyone will agree"

Moonracer gives him a smile. "Hello lovebirds!" Someone says suddenly. Oh no! Not him.

"What a suprise to find you here" Knockout grins. Smokescreen sights but doesen't really look disturbed by his interuption or him at all. But Moonracer do, a lot. "How dare you show yourself to me, after all that you done!" She hiss.

"What are you talking about?" Smokescreen asks and turns to Knockout. "Do you know what she is talking about?"

"Can't say i do." He shrougs. Moonracer draws a blaster and Knockout shrieks. "You mabye don't remember me! But i sure remembers you!" Knockout chuckles scared.

"But who would forget a handsome femme like yourself?"

Moonracer charges up a blow but Smokescreen gets in her way. She takes away the blaster but are screaming angrily at him for coming in her way. "Get away from him Smokescreen, you don't know what he's done" Smokescreen takes small steps to her. "Then tell me Moonracer, tell me!"

"He...he...forced me to interface with him" She drops to her knees and starts crying. Smokescreen gasps and embraces her. Knockout looks away ashemed.

"Look, i know that I done horrible things in the past but I'm really sorry. I promise that I will try and make it up to you"

"Thanks Knockout but i think she wants to be alone right know" Smokescreen says and Knockout nods and drives away.

"You probably don't want to see me anymore" She cries out. Smokescreen shakes his head and hugs her tightly. "No Moonracer, i like you. But you shouldn't be too hard on Knockout, i know that he has done terrible things but can you try to forgive him?"

"I can try" She wispers


	10. Hatchet, twins and old love

Ratchet presses in his coordinates to a certain place on earth and goes trough the spacebridge. He wants to do something special for First Aid. This is the first time in centuries they meet eachother. The spacebridge is just about to close but before it does Ratchet hear two car engines. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's.

"Hello Hatchet!" They laughs.

"My name is Ratchet! It's enough that Wheeljack calls me by another name, don't you two start!" He threatens. Sideswipe holds up his arms in defense and Sunstreaker looks shocked. "But if you're going to be here, you might as well be useful" Ratchet says bitterly.

The twins and the grumpy doctor walks into the forest and Ratchet tries to look after flowers. But it's hard to focus when you hear the twins talking about their gorgeous automobiles. He swears to himself that they are hybrides of Wheeljack and Knockout. "Hey Ratch isn't you to old to date?" Sunstreaker asks with a smug grin.

"Phu-lease. I'm only a few centuries old" The twins looks at eachother and tries to containe their laughter. It fails, miserbly. It was the funniest thing they heard in a while. Ratchet not old? Unbeliveble! Ratchet mutters quietly to himself and tries not to to kill them. "I swear that I will leave them on this planet!"

"Hatchet, I think we found a flower"

Deep breath, deep breath. "Well let's see it" He sights. Ratchet bends down and looks careful att the flower. It's big, well for human standars. He thinks that is a sunflower. Sunstreaker lifts it up and studies it. "I like the color"

"It should be red" Sideswipe says and grabs the sunflower. "Be careful, it's fragile!" Ratchet warns them. "So you say we can't do this?" Sideswipe smirks and trows the flower to Sunstreaker. "Stop that immediately" Ratchet growls. "If you want it, you must take it!" Sunstreaker mocks and drives away.

"This way Hatchet!" He says and drives to the left. Ratchet runs after him and thinks that he has not time for this nonsens! Sideswipe takes the flower from Sunstreaker when Ratchet almost got it and does a sharp turn to the right. "No, this way"

"Fine! You want to play? Let's play!" Ratchet mutters angrily

 **Later...**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are on the ground and wimpers in pain. "I didn't see him coming" Sideswipe says. "Me neither" Sunstreaker agrees. Ratchet goes towards them with the flower in his hand and smiles in victory. "Don't worry boys. I'm an emergency veichle"

 **On Cybertron**

As punisment for joking with Ratchet, the twins was forced to help him with his and First Aid's date. They tried to not throw up when they kissed or was being all lovely dovely with each other. Ratchet gives her the sunflower and she gives him a goodbye kiss at the cheek. "Thanks for the flower" First Aid mocks the boys before she goes home.


	11. You're my Lord and I'm your Queen

This chapter will focus on Wingblade and Starscream. Then on the next chapter Bulkhead and Firestar are having their date. But, that will be the last date chapter! In later chapters this will happend:

• One of the couples will have a sparkling (baby)

• Deceptions will show up

• Starscream's trial

• Miko, Jack and Raf are coming to Cybertron

* * *

Wingblade walks quietly to Starscream's cell and watches him carefully. He looks cute when he sleeps. Starscream turns around and mutters to himself. "Yes, bow to me! I'm your master now. All hail Starscream!"

He seems to dream that he is the Deceptions leader. She almost feels bad about waking him up. Almost. "Rise and shine, Lord Starscream" Wingblade smirks and slams her fist at the bars. "Who dares to interupt my slumber?" He asks and rubs his optics. Wingblade smiles at him when Starscream looks suprised to see her. "What's you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Keeping an optic on you" She says. He stands up and stretches his wings while Wingblade opens the prison door. Starscream rises his eyebrow. Why did she open the door? "We didn't throw you in jail to just let you rot" Wingblade explains. He takes small steps out from the cell and smirks. Stupid Autobots, he could easily escape. Then he feels something on his wings. Cuffs, scrap!

"You're not going anywhere at my watch" She says and pushes him forward. They go out from the prison and takes a walk. "So what was you dreaming about?" She asks tough Wingblade had a good guess. "Wingblade I'm sorry" Starscream sights. "Because I heard you while you were in stasis and...what did you say?" She must have heard wrong, or did he really say what she thought he said.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you, then and now. I realize you're the only one who has ever belived in me"

Wingblade blinks and tries her best to not cry in joy. "Do you love me Starscream?" She asks and takes hold on his servo. "I don't know how to love anymore. But mabye you could show me?" He says and they both reaches out for a kiss. "You're my Lord, Starscream" She wispers. "Only if you're my queen"

She unlocks the cuffs on his wings and shouts out to him that they should fly togheter. "But if you try to flee, i will catch you!"

"You're not fast enough!" He laughs. "But I will not leave you again" Starscream thinks loudly for himself.

* * *

Please check out my other story: Freaks of nature.

And my friend Stella Nova001's stories: A spark of hope and Greece.


	12. Don't play with fire

Hi, sorry for the long wait. But it's finally done!

* * *

Firestar are walking towards Bulkhead's house, he wasn't with the vehicons even tough he is supposed to be. Ultra Magnus said that he didn't answer his comlink. They we're getting worried and she was going to see if he was alright. Firestar opens the door carefully and shouts Bulkhead's name. Suddenly he hears him groaning and Firestar hurries to the room he is in. "Bulkhead are you ok?" She asks.

He was still in his berth and he didn't look so good. Too much highgrade she tought. "Bulkhead-wake up!" She shouts and shakes him carefully. "Huh? Who is it?" He asks and rubs his optics. "It's me" Firestar smiles. "Why are you here?" Bulkhead yawns. He stands up and then realizes he oversleept. He's late for work!

"Oh no! I was going to finish building the medical wing today, and Knockout wanted me to fix his house, and the vehicons need supervision and..and" Bulkhead feels dizzy and Firestar helps him to sit on the berth again. "You need to rest" She pleads him. "But Cybertron needs to be done as soon as possible, so Miko can come visit" Bulkhead answers stubborn. Firestar gives him the evil eye and sights. "I don't think Miko wants you to be tired and do a lazy job with the construction"

"But you don't understand! Miko is a human, she lives shorter then we do and what if she's...gone... when i'm done with Cybertron!" Bulkhead yells frustreded and worried. "Bulkhead" She says sternly. "Don't underestimate yourself. Beside don't think your doing this alone, because you aren't! Everyone are in this togheter." Bulkhead sights and smiles sadly while he nods. But Firestar still sees that he's feeling blue. "It's more isn't it?"

"Well..no...mabye...kinda...a little..." He smiles embaressed. Bulkhead feels worried and aweful for dating his bestfriend's former girlfriend. He knows it's over beetween her and Wheeljack. But it doesen't feel right. "Do you want to know how we got togheter?" She asks him. Bulkhead nods.

"Well, my friends back then already had mechfriends. Only I was the exeption. I was getting jealous and feeling left out when they talked about how romantic their lovers was. So I desperately tried to get a mech myself. But with no luck..." Firestar takes a pause and a deep breath.

"Most of the mechs I had was only intrested in interface. When I didn't gave them what they wanted, they broke up with me. So in the end I did have interface with them. But when i woke up the next morning...they were gone." Firestar holds backs the tears but keeps going. "After a while I met Wheeljack, he was...charming..to say at least, funny and a strong mech. He thought I was a cool femme and we got togheter. But we where more like friends then lovers" Firestar chuckles.

Firestar says that even if she didn't really love him she still didn't want to be dumped. So she played charade a while but Wheeljack still ended it. Firestar didn't think she was going to take it hard, but she did. It hurt like the pit to be dumped again.

"Didn't **one** at least of the mechs you were with love you?" Bulkhead asks feeling bad for her. "Well one did. His name was Artemis, he was a gentlemech and our relationship was growing fast. Mabye too fast. Artemis soon asked me to be his sparkmate but i wasn't ready."

"Love is hard to find" Firestar sights sadly and Bulkhead takes her hand. "But you will find it someday" He insists

"Mabye i have.."

* * *

If you wonder who Artemis is, I made him up XD


	13. Happy suprise

Prepare yourself for a shock! Or mabye not...

But i'm back! Thanks for wait and sorry for the short chapter...

 **To Guest: Thanks for the positive comment. I will continue the story but the factions don't really exsist anymore. (Not in my story at least)**

 **To Unicorn100: here is your update**

 **To RoboDiamondDragon09: Indeed he does ;)**

 **To Stella Nova001: Thanks sis, shall do!**

* * *

Ironhide and Chromia hurries to the medical wing. Ironhide is so worried for her that he is practical caring her bridal style, even if Chromia insisted that she could walk. Ratchet hums a melody to himself and reads a datapad unavere that Ironhide is about to bumb into him. Then crash! His datapad is destroyed. "Ironhide, I needed that!" Ratchet yells. Ironhide sets down a upset Chromia and accidently knocks out some stuff from a table. "Look what your doing, you're making a mess" Ratchet scowls.

"Nothing that you can't fix, but there is something wrong with my sparkmate" Ironhide says. Chromia hits her elbow att his stomach. "I'm fine I just feel a little strange" Chromia insist. "Hide freakted out for nothing"

"Nothing is nothing before I says so" Ratchet warns and demands that she sits down. Chromia rolls her optics but does what he says. Ratchet takes up his medical kit and starts to examin her with Ironhide's disproving optics. They are full of anger and he has a look that can kill. "Could you please stop staring?!" Ratchet hiss. Ironhide sits down on a shair and sights.

 **10 min later**

"Hmm" Ratchet looks at the results. But Chromia and Ironhide hasn't heard them yet. "Hmm" Ratchet goes again and mutters to himself. "Intresting.."

"What? What is intresting?!" Chromia wonders. "Is it bad?" Ironhide asks. Ratchet puts down the datapad with the results and shakes his head. "Quite the opposite really. It's great news!" Ratchet chuckles. "Then spit it out" Ironhide demands. "Chromia you're..caring a sparkling" Ratchet tells her happily. "I'm what?"

" **She's what?!"** Ironhide yells. They look at eachother and tries not to freak out. They're going to be parents. Ironhide is going to be a Sire. He's going to be **A SIRE!** it's the happiest day of his life. Chromia is of course overjoyed but a little scared. It's something growing inside her. A living thing in her belly. "Ratchet I need every datapad that has ever exsisted about sparklings." She demands and then turns to Ironhide.

"And you mister! Is going to throw away every weapon in the house! **every weapon!** Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Sir i mean ma'm!" Ironhide answers scared.


	14. Start of a new age

A longer chapter to make up for the short one :)

* * *

Ironhide and Chromia demanded everybot in team prime to be presence. They wanted to share the great news, it couldn't stay a secret for long. It is the first time in centuries that a sparkling is born with a sire and a carrier. Ratchet did his best to keep it secret from First Aid but she knew something was up. He behaved like a little schoolgirl on her first day at school, because he was going to help deliver the baby! He was going to be the first medic to do it, in this new age.

Bulkhead and Firestar went to Wheeljack's house and decided to go togheter. It was rather akward, they were almost at their destination and no one said anything. So Bulkhead tried to lighten the mood. "So...any idea why this is so importent for our old dear weapon expert? He wonders. "Nope" Wheeljack answers bluntly. Bulkhead turns to Firestar but she doesen't know either. "As cluless as Jackie here" Wheeljack frowns att her comment.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He asks grumpy. Firestar smiles a smug grin and winks at him while she's increases her speed "Oh nothing"

Wheeljack hurries after her, he ain't having this shit from his former girlfriend in front of Bulkhead. "No tell me what you mean by that!" He threatens. Bulkhead takes a deep breath and sights. This is not going to end well. "Oh boy.."

 **In the sky**

Wingblade and Starscream plays tag in the air, and preforms high level maneuvers to impress eachother (and to show of) Suddenly she gets a comlink from Ultra Magnus. "Wingblade, I need everybot to gather in front of the statue of Optimus Prime. Chromia and Ironhide's orders"

"Roger that, sir!" She answers back. Wingblade flies to the ground with Starscream behind her and they transforms back to robots. "Sorry Starscream you must go back to your cell now" She sights sadly. Starscream groans, it's so uncomfortable there. He would know, he designed it for Autobots but gets in it himself. Ironic when you think about it. "Do i have to?"

"Well he said everyone and that counts you too" She says happily. Wingblade knows that Ultra Magnus don't want him there and that she shouldn't bring him but she fond a loophole in his orders. Besides she wants him there. "Just have this on you in case that they don't trust you" Wingblade smiles emberessed while she hand him handcuffs. Starscream gives her a slightly angry look.

 **Outside of Iacon**

"Do you remember when we were on Earth and was fighting Deceptions?" Bumblebee wonders and places his arms over his head. "How can i forget? Being chased, shot at, blown up and risking your spark to save human kind. Kinda miss it" Arcee answers sarcastic. Bumblebee smiles lightly but the smile turns to a sad face. "What is it Bee?" She asks worried and sits closer to him. He responds that he just miss Raph and wonders what he's up to. Arcee agrees she miss the kids too especially Jack.

"But you said it yourself..we're just a spacebridge away" Arcee places a gentle hand on him and Bumblebee lays his arm around her. They're still in the oilbath and they are having a good time. But it didn't last long tough..

"Hello!? Why are you not answering my comlink?" Knockout stomps in on them. "My, my, did I arrive on a bad time?" He asks with a grin. "Oh not at all.." Bumblebee responds sarcasticly and they both gets up from the bath. Arcee gives Knockout a mean look and walks outside the building and sees that Smokescreen, Moonracer, Jazz and Prowl is waiting for them. "What's going on?" Bumblebee wonders curiosly. "Ironhide and Chromia demanded the team to gather in front of the statue of Optimus" Moonracer answers. "Why?" Arcee asks still in a bad mood because of Knockout.

"Nobody knows" Prowl says in a calmly tone. "But let's find out now, shall we? Jazz grins.

 **Before the statue**

Ultra Magnus is the first in team prime beside Ratchet who is on place. "Nobody is following the protocol anymore" Ultra Magnus mutters to himself. Then one by one team prime is finally togheter (Plus Starscream). But Magnus are going to have a talk with everbody about how importent it is to be one time when this is over. Ironhide clears his throat before speaking and he has everyone's attantion. "You're probably wondering why we called you here." Ironhide starts his speach. "How did he know?" Smokescreen wonders and Bumblebee shakes his head in amusement.

"The wonderful news we heard today from Ratchet will surely bring you happines too." Ironhide insist and places a gentle hand on Chromia's stomach. "I'm pregnant" Chromia shouts out happily. Everyone gasps, this is incredible. A sparkling! This is a begining of a new age.

* * *

Next chapter will arrive soon. Starscream is finally getting his trial..


	15. Starscream's fate

I'm going to say that I don't know how a real court looks like and that I don't know how a trail works either. And I want to say i'm sorry for taking this long, i had no drive or inspiration. Plus I am ill and tired.

* * *

The Autobots takes their places in the court room and Starscream enters shortly behind. This is it, the day everything is changing. Wingblade sits on the chair next to Starscream and assures that everything is going to be alright. Wingblade will not give up so easily. Arcee gives Starscream a angry look and sits next to Bumblebee. How much she would like to have him exiled or throwed into prision forever. She sights and tries to calm her mind 'don't let hate cloud your judgement' she thinks loudly to herself. Ultra Magnus takes a seat on the judge's chair and his voice sounds strong and clearly when he speaks.

Ultra Magnus looks around and sets his optics upon Starscream . "Starscream" Ultra Magnus began, "The Autobot Council stands before you now. This is not a trial- for your guilt has already been pre-determined, but merely a sentencing. However, we have some questions..."

Starscream said nothing, only gulping and keeping his red optics upon the Autobot commander, ignoring the audience that formed to watch.

"Are you or are you not still receiving orders from Megatron?" Ultra Magnus asks, his voice booming.

"I am not," He stated. "Why would I do that if he left the Deception cause?"

"Are you, or are you not still involved with other Decepticons, like Shockwave?" Ultra Magnus asks him next. The Autobots are changing glances, now this will be intresting to know.

"I am not working with Shockwave or his damned Predacons! I'm tired of his talk about logic and I have been injured and left with no communication or what so ever!" Starscream exclaims. The Autobots mutters to eachother, that was a suprise. They tought he and Shockwave was going to contact other Decepticons to conquer Cybertron. Tough it's a possibility for Shockwave to do it alone.

"With the things you said we are going to decide your sentence" Bumblebee calls out from his place beside Arcee.

They Autobots argue about what they think is the most suitable sentence for Starscream and gets to a agreement. But Wingblade are are the only one to disagree about the decision. She tries to get them to change but they don't and she sits down in despair beside Starscream. "I'm sorry" Wingblade wispers.

"Starscream the decision about your sentence is completed. We have agreed to give you a fair judgement, you will not be throwed in jail..however you are not to stand a foot in Cybertron anymore. You're herby exiled from Cybertron!" Ultra Magnus gives the verdict.

The court becomes silent and it feels like you can hear a pin drop at any minut. "What?!" Starscream exclaims in despair. "But what about him?" He wonders and points at Knockout. "Knockout proved to be an ally when he helped us stop Unicron" Ultra Magnus responds calmly and Knockout nods in agreement.

"But have you tought about if more Deceptions come back to Cybertron?!"

The Autobots and the other bots in the court sets their optics upon Starscream and Magnus. They haven't really thought about that. Would they really need to fight again just to keep Cybertron? Now that they have worked so hard to get it. They know that the Deceptions outnumbered them, what would happend if they worked togheter with Shockwave? The Autobots would fall and Cybertron would be ruled by Deception hands.

Starscream smirks lightly, he takes their silent that he won. "As Megatron's former Second in command, i have info about every Decepticon under my master command. That I would happily share...for a fair judgement of course"

Arcee frowns, Starscream can talk his way around everything. "Very well" Ultra Magnus sights. "You will stay on Cybertron as a citizen but only if you cooperate. Plus you will be guarded 24/7"

"Court dismissed!"

* * *

Leave a review please! :D


	16. New friends

Hi! God news, i'm going to post new chapter every week! At the end of this chapter you will see which days i choose.

To Coira94: Yes they will live togheter ;)

To RoboDiamondDragon09: Yes of course he lives, and thanks! I really apriciated your words.

* * *

Starscream are carrying some boxes with his stuff from _the Nemesis_ to Wingblade's house. She gladly helps him unpack and tries to make him feel at home. When she is done with one box, she are about to go out and take another but Starscream comes in and he opens the door for her. Wingblade laughs and walks past him "You should show that side more often"

Starscream waits till she's inside before he closes the door. "What side?" He asks and smirks while embracing her playfuly. Wingblade tries to get out from his grasp and she giggles while trying. "Stop, that tickels!"

Starscream laughs at her but acidently trips and falls on top of her. "Sorry.." He blushes. Wingblade rises from the floor and sits on a couch, trying to hide her flustered face. "That side! A playful, loving and kind side." Starscream looks at her with sad optics and takes a breath before answering." With you it's easy to show it but it's hard to ignore hold habits with the Autobots."

Wingblade nods in understanding and then drags him to her berth. "Do you think it will be easy to show that side to a family?" She asks with a seductive smile. "A family?" Starscream backs into the berth and gulps. Wingblade pushes him on the berth and jumps on him. "I have waited centuries to meet you again. I will not let you disapear" Wingblade wispers. Starscream pushes her of him and shakes his head. "Wingblade you don't understand, if you start a family with me our child would be an outcast. Who would befriend a child who's sire is Starscream? I'm sorry but I don't want that for our kid.."

Starscream walks out from the room and goes outside the house. Wingblade follows him but stops at the doorway when he asks her to leave him alone. "I'm going for a walk" Starscream says and Wingblade is about to stop him but she lets him go. Wingblade moves her right servo to the side of the head and sends a massage "If someone sees Starscream, tell them to calm down, he's just going for a walk.."

..:A walk? He can't just go for a walk!:. Ratchet cries out from the comlink. "Trust me.." Wingblade says and Ratchet responds: .:It's not you i don't trust..:.

Starscream mutters to himself and stares irritable att the statue of Optimus Prime. "Everyone says you will get a second chance, but deep down they never forget" He conitues walking with his deep toughts pundering in his head. Starscream wants to start a family, don't get him wrong but he doesen't know what everyone will think. He doesen't care if the Autobots judge him but Wingblade and their possible future child is another matter. Some bully would make fun of it, that's for sure!

A sparkling with big blue eyes and orange paint job goes up to Starscream with curios optics. "Who are you mr?" He asks with a sweet and innocent voice. "Starscream, i'm sure you heard about me" He responds and expected the sparkling to run away. But he only stares at him confused and Starscream looks uncomfortable around. A red female youngling runs to the sparkling and takes his hand. "I'm sorry, my brother are a little curiosity, that's all" she stares angrily at her brother for running of.

"It's fine, he's just a child after all"

"I'm Solarflare and this is my brothers Hothead" Solarflare entreduce herself and Hothead reaches out his servo to shake hand with Starscream. "Pleasure.." He responds and smiles inwardly, but remindes himself that they're kids and haven't heard about who he is. "Want to play with us?" Hothead asks with a wide smile. Starscream hesitates "I don't think that's a good idea"

Hothead sights sadly and Solarflare tries to get Starscream to change his mind. "Aww, come on! Can you say no to this optics?" Hothead stares at him with wide sad eyes and Starscream groans. Resist the cutness..augh..scrap. "Fine! But just a little while" Starscream gives in. Hothead laughs exited and jumps up and down. "Yay!" He yells happily.

After all while playing hide and seek, Hothead run towards the swings and Starscream must rest from running around all afternoon. Solarflare sits next to him and she looks happily at her brother playing. "We're not real siblings but I don't care if we aren't. In my opinion he's my brother and nothing will change that"

Starscream stares suprised at her but smiles in secret. "Must be nice for your brother to have a big sister, who looks out from him" Solarflare gives Starscream a small smile while she glances at Hothead. "He likes you too" She answers. Starscream stares at the ground and sights. "He shouldn't"

"Why? Because you're a Deception? Solarflare wonders. "How did you?.." He gasps and stands up. Solarflare looks concerned like it was _her_ who said something wrong. "I heard you say your name. Starscream, right? I was at your trial today to see a how it went"

"But if you know who I am, why would you let me near your brother?" Starscream backs away confused. "I saw you with Wingblade and she was sad when Ultra Magnus said you would be exiled from Cybertron. She must care for you and if she does, you surely aren't that bad as they say" Solarflare responds and Starscream aren't sure to take it as a compliment or not. He just nods and sits next her but with more space between them this time.

 **Back at Wingblade's house**

Wingblade sees Starscream come back to her house and she runs out to hug him. It was almost sunset, she nearly tought he flied away. "I'm sorry for rushing things, I just loves you so much and.." Starscream interups her with a kiss and he smirks. "You talk to much"

She gives him a 'really' look and Starscream takes her servo. "Mabye having a sparkling won't be so bad after all" Wingblade blinks in confusion, did she hear right? "I mean, if you haven't change your mind" He insists. Wingblade smiles and drags him inside. "Never!"

* * *

More babies! Haha xD

But as i said before this chapter, I want to post new chapters every week and I'm going to post them Wendsday and Saturday. And REVIEW please, it makes me motivaded to write more.


	17. Humans on Cybertron

This chapter will not focus on the the Autobots this time...

* * *

Jack groans when his alarm goes on. Why do it has to be so loud?! He blink to get his eyes use to the darkness and tries to find the alarm clock. When the alarm stoped, Jack stands up from the bed and turn the lights on. Jack steps out from the bedroom and walks into the kitchen calling his mother's name. Then when he got no respond Jack realized that he had moved out. It was not so long ago and Jack is still not used to live alone. He takes up his cellphone and sends a massage to June: How u doing? Can i come over today? Jack almost went to bed again. It was saturday today, but he was up and running so why not start the day?

Jack sits down at his table and eats his breakfast. On the same time he glances at his phone for his mother's respond. His cellphone then starts to vibrate and Jack picks it up. "Mom?" He asks but another voice hears instead. "Guess again, Jack-rabbit!" Miko answers cheerfuly. Of course, who other person would call 7 pm in the morning? "Hi Miko, what you doing..calling 7 pm in the morning?" Jack yawns. "Why would I call if it isn't important?!" Miko asks overdramatic. "Remember when you called me 5 pm in the morning and it was just to tell that you got three tickets to slash-monkey?" He remindes her. Miko defends herself by saying it was importent to her and Jack shrugs. "Dude! Agent Fowler wants us at hangar E in an hour!" She yells exited in the phone. "What, does Raph know?!" Jack wonders. "Yeah i texted him, but you should hurry Jack we need a riiide."

He hung up and as fast as he could, Jack got ready and hurried out from his apartment. He sat in his new bought car and tried to get it going, but the car didn't want to start. "Stupid car!" Jack yells frustraded. It would be nice to have Arcee by now. "Come on, come on!" Jack pleads and tries again. The car started it's engines and he sights relieved out. "Pedal to the metal!"

Jack starts to drive in Raph's diraction and then he (finally) got a message from his mother. "Sorry Jack. Will have Fowler for dinner tonight but you could join us if you want." 'No thank you' he tought as he saw Raph outside his house. Raph jumped in the backseat and rubbed his eyes. "Miko woke you up?" Jack asks. It was saturday after all, they didn't have school or work today. "Yeah but it's ok" He yawns and stretches. Next stop was at Miko's foster parents house and Miko was pumped when she jumped in the frontseat.

"Do you think, we'll see the Bots again?" Hope was glimmering in her eyes as they drove near the former base of the Autobots. "Don't know...it has been two years since last time.." Jack answers sadly.

Agent Fowler was patient waiting for the kids and he had a goofy grin at his face. 'Oh great' Jack tought, 'It must be about my mother'. But to his suprise it wasn't, Agent Fowler said that Ratchet had returned to Earth and that he wanted them to follow him there this time. The kids were smiling like idiots now they can see Cybertron in better shape then...the last time they were there. "Oh boy, my second trip to Cybertron!" Miko cheers. "It's my third trip.." Jack grins and Raph chuckles when Miko gives him a stern look. Ratchet walks in and sees Jack and Miko bickering, he groans and calls out to greet them. "Ratchet!" Raph cries out happily and runs towards him. Ratchet kneels to his level and smiles.

Ratchet then turn his attantion on Jack, Miko and Fowler. "Who's ready to visit Cybertron?" He asks and everyone including Fowler cheers in excitement. Agent Fowler blushes in emberessment and gives the kids a space suit. Ratchet waits till they're ready before he opens a space bridge and walks trough. The first the kids sees on the other side is First Aid and that Ratchet is in a suprising good mood around her. "Is that your girlfriend?" Miko teases and Ratchet groans. Mabye this wasn't a good idea. "You must be the humans I heard about" First Aid says and Raph nods. "That's us!"

Jack stares in wonder at Cybertron and he can swear that he saw a stateue of Optimus. It's beautiful...and he can't wait to see the others faces when they suprise them. Especially Arcee's...

* * *

I will conitue next chapter, it will be posted on Wendsday..


	18. Humans on Cybertron part 2

A warning before you start reading! This is my longest chapter I've done so far. And I will change my posting days to Tuesday and Saturday Instead of Wendsday and Saturday. With that said..

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Ratchet and First Aid gives Fowler and the kids a ride to Iacon. But they're taking a detour so the others can't see them comming. Miko and Raph talks with a curios First Aid about humans and their planet Earth. She is very facinated with humans which is a suprise for them because Ratchet was not found of them the first time they met.

Fowler are with Jack in Ratchet's vehicle mode and it's awfully quiet. Ratchet, who finds it akward tries to lighten the mood and asks how June are doing. Jack sights and looks out a window while Fowler blushes. "Why don't you ask agent Fowler?" Jack says and Ratchet are very confused by his behavior, why are humans so complicated? "What's he talking about, Fowler?" Ratchet wonders. "Well, June and I have been spending more time togheter after you left.." Fowler responds. "Oh.." Ratchet says and Jack becomes a little irritable. "Could we please stop talking about my mother?!"

They drive outside the newly rebuild hall of records and the kids jumps out from First Aid and Ratchet. "Everything is so huge!" Raph says in awe. Miko runs away from them and looks around. She can bearly keep her excitement when she hears Bulkhead's voice bickering with the vehicons about how to proper construct a building. "No, No! The wall should be on the left not the right side of the building"

"Yeah you heard the big guy!" Miko cries out and smirks at Bulkhead while awaiting his reaction. "Thank you Miko" He says and looks down at his datapad. Miko waits a second and realization hits Bulkhead like a bus. "Miko?!" He grins and kneels down. Miko jumps on his servo and he takes her to his eye level. "By Primus, what you have grown!" She stands proud and smiles happily "I know, right!"

Raph and Jack hurries towards them and Bulkhead chuckles. "What Arcee and Bumblebee is going to be happy to see you guys!" He says exicted. Fowler comes after them and takes some pictures with his phone to general Bruce before he greets Bulkhead with his nickname. "Hello two-ton"

"Fowler!" He calls out and Miko tries to stay on his servo. "You've done an exelent job Bulkhead" Fowler edmits and admires his work. "Come on! Let's stop dawdle, the others would like to see you!" Bulkhead demanded and took the humans in his servos and hurried to the others. Fowler takes a firm grip on one of Bulkhead's fingers while he runs and tries to not throw up in the space suit.

 **Bumblebee and Arcee**

Arcee frowns and stares at the datapads Ultra Magnus gave her. It's going to be an eternity before she's done. She sits down and takes a tired breath. Prowl walks by and to her...um..delight...she got even more datapads. "Ultra Magnus said it's importent to check every new Autobot comming from the Well or arriving from space"

Arcee gets a headache just to look at her job. "Why can't you help me?" She asks and Prowl turns around to her. "Because I have already taken half of the job" He responds and Arcee leans against her chair with a frustraded groan. "Better get to it.." She mutters to herself as Prowl walked out and Bee walked in. "Whoa, that's a lot of datapads!" He says in chock. She gives him a stern stare, she know it is a lot of datapads. "Why don't you have any help?" Bumblebee wonders and sits beside the table.

"Prowl has taken half of the datapads and Jazz is skipping duty. I don't know where he is but when he comes back i'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Arcee scowls. Bumblebee knows where Jazz is but he promised to not tell anyone. Jazz, the twins, Smokescreen, Knockout and himself are in a racing club with many others and it's a sectret racing club. But he decides that helping her is the least he can do. He gladly helps her and after a while many of the datapads are checked but there are still many left. "How 'bout a break?" He asks and Arcee nods, satisfied with their work. They deserve a break..

They go out from the building and sees a running Bulkhead comming towards them. It looks like he carries something in his servo but Bulk hides it. "Ok, Bulk what are you hiding?" Arcee asks irrtable, she doesen't have time for this. Bumblebee smirks because he thinks Bulkhead broke something and Ratchet would come running after him screaming: I needed that! Bulkhead smiles a goofy grin and Bumblebee tought he heard Bulk's hand chuckle. Arcee who heard it too sets her optics upon his servos "Bulkhead what are you holding?" She asked curiosly.

"Nothing...just some old friends!" He laughs and reveals the humans. Arcee saw her former human partner and she breaks into a smile. "Jack!" She takes out her servo and Jack jumps on his partners hand.

"Raph!"

"Bee!" Raph yells and Bulkhead sets him down so Raph could give Bee a hug. But it was Bumblebee's servo who got most of the hug. "What are you all doing here?" Arcee asks holding back happy tears. "Ratchet took us here" Raph says still hugging Bee's servo. "Look how tall you are" Bee laughs.

"How long has it been since last time we saw you?"

"Two years" Jack sights and Bulkhead looks sad down at the ground. Two years, it felt so little for them but in human years that is a good amount of time. And the kids is almost grown up and they have missed their experience in adult years.

"But look at the bright side! We must have much to tell each other.." Miko chuckles nervously and tries to stop the silence. They agree and Bulkhead asks Miko if she wants to meet his students and a friend..yeah..friend. He wonders how she will react meeting Firestar. Bumblebee soon relizes that his race starts soon and he can't cancel it. "Hey Raph how about we take a drive?"

"Sure!" Raph says and smiles. Bumblebee transforms into a Urbana 500 and Raph jumps in the frontseat, feeling happy to be with his guardian again. Bee starts the engine and drives away from the others.

 **Sea of rust**

Soon Raph and Bee was in the sea of rust and saw Knockout polish himself in front of the start line. Raph who didn't know he turned to the Autobots stares confused between Knockout and Bumblebee. "Long story short, he is on our side now.." Bee explain. Smokescreen kneels beside Bumblebee and he lowers the car windows. He tought he saw Raph in there and Smokescreen was right. "Hi pals!" Smokescreen says to both of them. "Have you seen Cybertron yet?" He asks Raph.

"A little but not much. Bee says he can race and talk about Cybertron on the same time." Knockout snorts and chuckles. "Now that I would like to see.."

"You told him about our secret racing club?! I reapeat have you revealed our _secret_ club? Smokescreen facepalms. Bee told him what happend last time they told Raph about racing and he couldn't keep it a secret. Bee promise that Raph will keep it this time and Smokescreen sights, the kid better keep this information. Otherwies they're screwed. Magnus and Prowl and mabye even Arcee would like to chat with them about how they spend their free time, if they found out. Which is NOT allowed to happend.

"Are you slackers coming?" Wheeljack wonders in front of the start line. Bumblebee drives to the line, between Knockout and Smokescreen. Raph checks his seatbelt as the other competitors drives to the start line. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe invited a couple of friends to join the club as well. The friends they included were Hot Rod, Blurr and Hot Shot. "Great it has become a teenagers club.." Knockout rolls his optics. Jazz got there just in time before it started and he turned the radio on. "Got to feel the beat!" He swayed to the music before turning the radio of and transforming into his vehicle mode.

A purple and blue femme steped behind the line and raised her hands. "Ready...set...GO!" She yelled and everyone drive of. Knockout was in the lead and closely behind him was Bee and Smoke. Blurr drove by the twins and Jazz ended up behind Smokescreen. Last was Hot Shot and Hot Rod and in front of them was Wheeljack. It was harder then he tought, focusing on the race and Raph on the same time. But Bumblebee did his best.

Knockout got in first place and you could hear his ego growing for every second. In second place was Smokescreen with Blurr in third. Bee became in fourth place because he didn't focus enough on the race. But Raph enjoyed it nonetheless.

 **Jack and Arcee**

Jack and 'Cee drove out to the middle of nowhere (In Jack's opinion at least). It was a long trip but it was worth it, you could see the most beautiful sunset ever. "How did you find this place?" Jack wonders while he lays down on the ground. "Bee and I drive togheter sometimes, and we found this spot. He and I come here often to watch the sunset.." She smiles and daydreams about Bee and their time togheter. "Not you too" Jack groans and Arcee frowns.

"What do you mean not me too?"

"My mom and Fowler started dating a while ago. And it disturb me in a way. I don't know why but Fowler is like my boss, now that i'm a real agent. And seeing my boss dating my mother feels weird.." He explain. "What do they have to do with me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It's obviouse that you likes Bee" Jack smirks and teases her. "What no! I mean yes...I mean mabye.." Arcee blushes. Jack laughs at her frustration and she carefully nudges him. "How are you and Sierra doing?" Arcee asks getting her revenge. Jack sights sadly and takes up his phone. He showes a picture of him and Sierra looking happy togheter.

"I don't know. We like each other but I don't know if it's love we feel." Jack responds. It's quiet before Jack suddenly asks a question "Can you keep a secret?" Arcee nods and Jack wispers in her "ear". She stares at him shocked and then breaks into laughter. "Do you have feelings for Miko?!"

"Shhhh" He hush her, afraid someone will hear them. "We are in the middle of nowhere Jack, how can she hear us?" Arcee asks getting amused of Jack's paranoia. "I know...but it feels like we're being watched..." He mutters

Arcee looks around but she saw not a single soul. "You must have imagane it" Arcee responds but she does agree with Jack something isn't right. Arcee feels vulnerable out here. "Come lets get out of here.."

 **Bulkhead and Miko**

Bulkhead took Miko to his students (Bots he teaches in construction ). Togheter with him the vehicons and his students Cybertron will be done faster. Before they got here they dropted agent Fowler at Ultra Magnus's office to talk about something importent. He didn't say what it was...

Miko quickly got a liking to a mech named Dynamite. He loves explosive things just like Wheeljack who also is his idol. Miko follow him to a lab where he is going to blow something up. Bulkhead waits outside for Firestar to come. Soon she arrived and Bulkhead hesitates when he goes in the lab with her. But to his delight Miko and her got along nicely...when he was looking. When he didn't look they did faces at each other and stared each other down. After a while Firestar had to leave and she kissed Bulkhead on the cheek. Bulkhead blushed and Miko frowned. "I will always be your favorite, right?" She asked.

"Of course!" He grins and lifts her up.

Miko smiled in triumph, she won. Miko 1 Firestar 0! Bulkhead soon relizes what it was about and he shakes his head. Bulkhead sets her down and Miko follows Dynamite inside again. Bulkhead then thought he saw a shadow. He got chivers down his spine but he shruged and walks inside too.

...

The shadow watches them from afar and it was looking for revenge. But it must be patient it was not the right time to strike. With Megatron out of the way and Soundwave in the shadowzone it would be easier to take control. "Deceptions mobilize" it called to other Decepticons in the nearest solar system and hoped they would be here soon. Purple eyes watched in causion the blue motorcycle. Yes revenge would be sweet...

But first she needs to feed...


	19. An enemy return

Let us jump into the story right away!

Enjoy!

* * *

A bot walks the streets of Cybertron at night. It's very dark and diffecult to see, only his blue eyes are glowing in the dark. He hear a sound, a quiet hiss. Scared, the bot increases his speed towards his home but a shadow jumps in front of him. "Going somewhere?" She asked with a deadly but pleasant voice. He fell backwards and crept away from her but she shot out a web and he was stuck on the ground. Arhachnid purred and lowered her face towards him and opened her mouth to suck out his energon. "Please no!" He wispers afraid to scream.

"Stop!" A femme screamed at her and Arhachnid shot a web ar her too. "Who to take first?" She wonders and walks between them. "Eeny, meeny, miny...moe" Arhachnid chuckles deadly and walked really slowly to make sure that the mech would understand what was happening. "Please no! I do anything you want!" He cries out. "Anything?" She wonders intrested. "Even if it would mean betraying your friends?"

He breathed fast and nodded his head. "Just let me live!" He beged. Arhachnid purred and pated him like a pet. "Good boy.." She said and walked to the femme. The mech closed his eyes trying to block out her screams in agony.

 **In the morning**

Ultra Magnus got a emergency call from a couple of younglings when they where going to visit their friend and saw a femme laying dead on the way. He hurried with Ratchet to the place the femme was spotted and the area was cordoned of by Prowl. "Soldier what happend?" Ultra Magnus asks shocked to Prowl, while watching the poor femme. "I don't know, she has no sparkbeat but also no wound except on the neck" He said.

Ratchet bends down beside her and lays his servo on a vein. "All her energon is gone!" He said to his commander. Ultra Magnus opend up a small wound but no energon leaked out. "That's impossible! I never have seen anything like it."

"But I have!" Knockout said and walked towards them. "Knockout what are you doing here?" Ratchet asked. Knockout gasps, that was rude! "You aren't the only medic around!"

"What is that you wanted to tell us?" Ultra Magnus wonders going back to the reason why they're here. "Well at the Nemesis when I was a Deception, I experimented with synthetic energon on silas in Breakdown's body. Then after I showed Starscream he got this "great" idea to mix dark energon with synthetic energon" He groaned. " Then he turned into a energon sucking terracon and attacked vehicon troopers who in turn got infected themselfs"

"But if she was attacked by a terracon why isn't she infected?" Ratchet wonders. "My speculation is that the one who suck out her energon is'n undead. In other terms; the one who did this wasn't efected by dark energon, only the Synth-En." Knockout answers.

Prowl said he wanted to start curfew till the one drinking other's energon is caught. He asked for Ultra Magnus's approval and it was granted. Knockout said he wanted everyone to talk further elsewhere so they don't start a panic attack. Ultra Magnus nodded and demanded that time Prime meets at his office.

 **Shockwave's Lab**

This wasn't the future Shockwave foresaw...

He couldn't understand that Megatron would just give up ruling Cybertron, when he had it in his grasp. Shockwave hasn't heard anything about Starscream either, logicly speaking he was probably dead or taken prisoner. But his own fate was hard to calcutate, the Predacons would show him mercy and wouldn't hand him over to the Autobots if he conitued to clone more of them. But after he's done with it...he don't know...

A alarm started and Shockway turned his head to the screen and saw a face he didn't think he would see...Arhachnid. Shockwave hasn't seen her in person but her files said enough about her. A deadly warrior but she wasn't loyal enough for Megatron. "I know you're here somewhere Shockwave, I just want to talk.." She called and Shockwave shut down the computer and walked out to meet her.

Then he got eye to eyes with her and she was very intresting to him. She stood crocked with one of her spider arms gone. Arhachnid was also showing signs of energon loss, if she didn't get help soon Arhachnid would die. "What do you want?" He asks.

"Your help..." She answers. "And why do you need my assistent?" He asks, still in the simillar tone as always. Arhachnid tells him her problem that her energon fuel gets empty fast and if he's so smart he can surely fix it. Shockwave wonder what he is getting out of it and Arhachnid stares at him angry. "How about I spare your life and don't tell the Autobots that you're with the Predacons" She hiss

Shockwave don't change his tone or emotion, how could she possible tell them and be taking seriously. "I have a infiltrator in the Autobot's midst and he would surely be happy to deliver the massage.." Arhachnid threatens.

"Your argument is...logical"

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter, i'm about to watch Eurovision..


	20. Deceptions arrives

New chapter yay! *happy dancing*

* * *

Arhachnid sits on a berth while Shockwave scanns her for information about her "illness". He said that if she wanted it fixed she haved to go into stasis. Arhachnid hissed, how would she know he wouldn't kill her in her sleep? Shockwave's eye glowed a darker shade of red and replied; "Unlike you I have a sense of honor"

She snorted but closed her eyes and went into stasis. Shockwave picked up a set of tools and glanced upon Arhachnid's body. He took the knife and lowered it to her waist, a quick surgery and he would be done. Looking that the life support system was on he began the sugery with steady servos. He opens her up and sets a invation of his own design into her, a machine to keep her energon from getting consumed so quickly.

While he were at it Shockwave took out the dark energon from her body but he couldn't take out all Synth-En from her. The Last thing he did were that he sew togheter her skin and shut down the life support system. Arhachnid sat up and wonders when she will be up and running again and Shockwave thought in a solar cycle or two. "Exelente time to ensure our comrades gets her" Arhachnid smirks.

"I'm not in your team, a attack against the Autobots would only ensure in failure." Shockwave responds and Arhachnid groans in irritation and pain. "We had a agreement!"

"That I would help you, yes. And that have I done..but I have no whises to join a unsuccessful attemt to take control of Cybertron." Arhachnid frowns but gets Shockwave to agree that he will help her make a plan, nothing more and no less.

 **The Autobots**

Team Prime meets at Ultra Magnus's office and Knockout said to Wingblade that she should bring Starscream. Then after a while everyone arrived with worried faces. Knockout took a deep breath and told that he thinks Arhachnid is on the loose. Arcee gets a flashback of Arhachnid causing Tailgate's death and her chasing Jack. Bumblebee embraces her and she is reviled that Jack is on Earth but she looks worried at Bee. What if Arhachnid comes after him?

She told herself that Arhachnid wouldn't know about her and Bee, they have recently accept that they have feelings for each other. Arhachnid couldn't be, didn't **get** to be a step ahead. Ultra Magnus says that Arhachnid is to dangerous to walk freely on Cybertron and reassured Arcee that she wouldn't get a trail.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack got a job to build a ship for the most dangerous Deceptions, not just Arachnid and everyone else would have to stay guard at night. If she's the one behind the attacks they would have to be extra careful. Starscream gets frightend himself, now he was a traitor...and Arachnid would surely have revenge for other things too.

Chromia sets her hand on her belly and hugs Ironhide while she cries into his chest. This was a bad time to have a sparkling. Wingblade who listened to them talking looked down upon her stomach and looks worried at Starscream. Bad timing..really bad timing..

 **Back to Arachnid..**

She smirks when she hears a alarm from Shockwave's scanners. Deceptions signals, just in time and even a bit early. Arachnid walks towards Shockwave's command centre and calls to the ship entering the solar system. "This is outpost, DE-19 can you hear me?...Deceptions vessle this is Arachnid, answers me!" She yells.

"Brawl here! Asking coordinates for landing" Someone responds. "87 klicks north, one of Cybertron's moons. I hope there is more of you" She hiss.

"Don't worry, me and my crew are pumped to crush Autobot skulls" He chuckles.

* * *

A question for my readers can you see my reviews? Because I can't, must be wrong with my phone or Fanfiction for me...


	21. Deceptions strikes back

I want to thank Coira94 and Game-Watch for helping me! This chapter couldn't be done without you!

I also want to thank my readers for supporting my story and for keeping reading it!

* * *

Arachnid sneaks out from Shockwave's lab and transforms into her helicopter mode. Carefully she flies to the nearest moon so she didn't make any uneccesery attantion. Arachnid still had an aching pain in her waist from her surgery but she didn't let that stop her. Arachnid saw a ship behind the moon. Or more precise the dark side of the moon, clever no one could see it from Cybertron.

She took steps towards the ship and it opens wide with her comrades coming out from it. Brawl walks in the middle with two two large mechs beside him. She reconised them as Overlord and Cyclones, two loyal warriors to the Deception cause. Then there was a weird mech with a creepy wide smile. Scrap, it was Blitzwing, she meet him one time and that was enough! He changes his personality faster then Thunderblast changes mechs. And there she is, clinging over Cyclones's shoulder. Swooning over him like a puppy, always wanting the strongest mech around with power. Disgusting, why commit to a stupid mech when you can survive on your own?

"Where is our true Lord and Master, Megatron?" Cyclones asks. "I'm sad to inform you that our "mighty" leader, has abandon us" Arachnid responds. Overlord steps in front of Cyclones shocked and growls at her. "Liar! Our leader would never abandon us!"

"I'm sorry but it's true. But let's not that stop us from taking Cybertron in his name!" Arachnid says, hoping to get them on her side. "Is Meggy-peggy dead?!" Thunderblast wonders in a high pitch voice. She has always been head over heels in love with Megatron.

"If you had listened you would have heard that I said "abandoned us" not that he's dead" Arachnid hissed and Thunderblast snorts. "Spider-Lady funny!" Blitzwing chuckles and Cyclones facepalms.

 **Autobot training facility..**

Wheeljack demonstates how a blaster works to the younglings of Cybertron. It's neccecery to prepare them if Arachnid choose to attack. A lime green mech in the corner watches the children with big intrest and Wheeljack rises an eyebrow. "Hey, you there! Why are you snooping around? You want a lesson?" He asks.

The mech looks around like Wheeljack didn't talk to him and then stutters nervously. "Me snooping around? No, no...I just wanted to see how tra-training is going for the young ones"

Wheeljack nods suspicious at him and ask for his name. "Neonblast" he answers, and begins to take small steps backwards. Wheeljack snorts and says that he can leave and Neonblast runs out. Wheeljack opens a comlink to Prowl and asks him to have an eye on Neonblast.

"Something isn't right about him.." He mutters.

...

Prowl transforms into a police car and follows the green mech in secret. When he didn't find any suspicious about him he decided to hack into the street cameras on Cybertron. Mabye he could find some clues about the femme's attack and Arachnid.

Prowl finally came into the system and looked at the video cameras. He saw a mech being shot to the ground by Arachnid's web but he couldn't hear any sound. Then the femme came and she was shot too. Prowl saw the mech talking to Arachnid and then Arachnid turned around to the femme and began to..to..drink her energon.

Prowl tried everything he could to get a better view of the mech but he couldn't. Arachnid also shot the camera at the end so he didn't know what happend to him. But one thing he did know, he could still be alive. Could the mech be Neonblast or are he mistaken?

 **Cybertron's moon**

Arachnid tells her comrades about her plan and Brawl nods but frowns when hearing about her infiltrator. "This traitor to the Autobots is a coward, it will not take long before he gets caught and spills the beans."

"Meggy would have a good plan." Thunderblast says and Arachnid steps towards her with a threatning face but Thunderblast doesen't blink. "But Megatron isn't here!"

"I will take information from Neonblast and then we will attack!" Arachnid hissed. Blitzwing growls and wrecks a stone with his servos. "Me don't 'wanna wait! Blitzwing want to feel Autobots skull crush under his hands!

"Just wait Blitzwing, you will get your chance...Soon" Overlord assures

* * *

I'm pumped! I'm going to dance today again!

Don't forget to review :)


	22. Busted!

Sorry for taking this long..

Enjoy!

* * *

"Neonblast, respond!" Arachnid yells through the comlink. Neonblast wakes up and falls out fom the berth with a shriek and cover his neck. "Please, give me more time! Don't hurt me!" He pleads. Arachnid sights and rolls her eyes while he relizes that she isn't in the room. He stands up and clears his throat. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to gather information and all you can put your servos on. Military tactics, medical and energon supplys, plus team Prime's recently decisions."

Neonblast hiss at Arachnid, he can't do all that unnoticed. Everyone is going to wonder what he is going to do with that much energon and medical supplys. Plus sneaking into Ultra Magnus's office is a death sentence itself. "Why can't you do it? I know you think i'm usless!"

"Then prove me wrong.." Arachnid says and turns of the comlink. Neonblast mutters angrily for himself and stomps out. "Neonblast take this and Neonblast take that so I won't kill you! Stupid spider femme..." She has done nothing but get him in trouble.

He goes into the medical wing and the two medics working inside are nowhere to be seen. He thinks he's in the clear and sneaks in the storage room. Neonblast stocks energon and medical kit and then lifts it up. He hurries to his home but gets confused glanced by others. What the heck is he doing?

Someone goes up to him and wonders if he can have a cube of energon. "No! Now out of my way." Neonblast say and tries to walk pass him. "Why not?" The other mech asks. Neonblast frowns irritaded and yells at him. "None of your buissnes. Move you're blocking my path!"

The other one steps in his way again and reaches out his servo. "Give me a energon cube or I tell officer Prowl that your stealing!" He threatens. Neonblast slams it on his servo and hurries away from the smirking mech.

 **Arcee**

She looks out on Cybertron on the spot she and Jack did for a while ago. Arcee wonder how Chromia are doing with her sparkling and she has her speculations that Windblade is also carrying a sparkling. For Windblade have been showing pregnancy cravings and sickness.

"Hello there!" Someone says to her and Arcee turns around with her blasters. A green mech puts his hands up in defense. "Please put your weapon away...i mean you no harm.." Arcee put away her blaster and wonders what he is doing here. The answer is that Neonblast are hiding from Prowl who saw him coming from Ultra Magnus's office. He got everything he needed. But she shouldn't know that..

"Just wanted to think awhile" He responds. "So you're Arcee?"

She nods but she are not making eye contact with him. "So this is Arachnid's nemesis?" Neonblast thought. Arachnid had a special request for him about Arcee but he didn't understand the plan. Or more precise plan B. "I have seen some of your friends start a family why haven't you?" He asks and sits beside her.

"With Arachnid loose I don't dare to" Arcee sights sadly. "But if she...when she is caught. Will you start a family then?" Neonblast wonders.

"I suppose...but why are you so intrested in my love life?"

Neonblast becomes stiff and rises up. "No reason" He drives away and Arcee rises an eyebrow. "That was weird.."

 **Iacon**

Neonblast have finally delivered the things Arachnid asked for and then he arrived back at Iacon and his home. But only to be welcomed by the Autobots who wanted to question him. Neonblast refeused to tell anything first but they had proof of him stealing. He confessed that he stole it but when they asked for who, he became quiet.

Wheeljack walked threatning up to Neonblast and glared at him. He said they should take him to the Nemesis and plug him into the cortical physical patch. Neonblast quickly alarmed Arachnid while he was brought on the ship. Then Ratchet looked into his mind and after a while he came out again.

"They're coming. Arachnid and more Deceptions, they're coming!"

The Autobots stares at Neonblast who was a traitor and suddenly he began to cough. His optics began to offline and elektricity flowed through him. Arachnid had an emergency killswitch on him if needed and it was needed now...

"Help me!" Neonblast cried out and coughted energon on the floor. He tried to breath and his body shaked. Ratchet tried to help him but he got elektricity through him if he came too close. Neonblast suddenly stoped shaking and he became numb. He was just on the berth laying dead in his own energon.

Team Prime looks horrified at the body but they had more dangerous things to worry about. Arachnid had just started a war.


	23. Battle of Cybertron

Sorry for posting a day late, but this is a long chapter..

And I think I'm going to rewrite the first chapters. I'm not so proud of them..

* * *

The Autobots are preparing for battle. They're loading their guns, sharpning their swords and Ratchet and First Aid takes their medical kits. Chromia picks up a gun but it gets taken by Ironhide. "You're not coming with us!" He orders. "Team Prime needs my help!" She yells.

"Not when you are carrying!" He growls and Chromia growls back. "You need me on the battlefield, what does it matter if I get hurt?"

"Because of this!" Ratchet says an points on her belly. Ratchet wonders if she wants the baby hurt and Chromia shakes her head shamefuly. Ratchet says she will be with him and First Aid to heal the wounded. Wingblade goes up to Ratchet and says in a low voice that she's also carrying. Ratchet stares at her suprised and then he mutters angrily.

"You do realize that we're loosing soldiers in the field?" Ultra Magnus says and Windblade nods. The war wasn't exacly planned. Smokescreen glances at Starscream and he gives a nervous smile. _He didn't do a Autobots pregnant no, no..._

Ultra Magnus leads team Prime to their weaponry and It feels like the old days when they bring out their old weapons they had on Earth. Wheeljack gives Moonracer his Electro-Wip and she grins exicted. "Your new signature weapon!" Smokescreen smiles happily at her and she blushes. "Save that for after the battle" Bumblebee pats Smokescreen's shoulder. Smokescreen frowns, he's the one to talk. Didn't he flirt with Arcee while they where fighting Unicron?

Starscream wonders if he can have the Apex armor and everyone are a little sceptical. He says that he would be more affective on the battlefield if he was granted acces to it. Ultra Magnus approve, he has a feeling that Starscream wouldn't turn to the Deception because of him becoming a sire. Starscream must at least have a little humanity.

...

The Autobots looks at the scanners for Deceptions activity. Nothing have been showing up for a long time and it feels like forever and Wheeljack groans. Why does it take so long for Arachnid to show up?

Meanwhile at the dark side of the moon. Arachnid awaits more Deception soldiers to even the odds in their favor. Turmoil, Astrotrain and Shockblast to name a few came. She tried to get Shockwave in the battle as well but he refused.

"Can we attack? I want to crush Autobots!" Blitzwing growls and Thunderblast rolls her eyes. Another ship entered the atmosphere and Arachnid sights. "Finally..."

They enter their ships and checks the weapon system before they takes of. "Time for your downfall, Autobots" She wispers and flies down to Cybertron. "Everyone ready...lets go!" Cyclones yells and the ships goes into attack position.

...

The scanners in the Autobot facility goes of and everyone except a few hurries to the battlefield. Firestar and Wheejack runs into the _Nemesis_ to attack from the sky while the others will attack on the ground. Arhachnid and her crew walks confident out from the ship and Blitzwing chuckles and swings his shoulder around. "At last.." Blitzwing laughs like a lunatic and is rushing into the battle.

Bulkhead meets him head on while Ultra Magnus tries fighting with Cyclones and Overlord. He can do a lot of damage to them but he's outnumbered and Ironhide must help him out. "I have your back...sir" Ironhide smirks at Magnus after he kicked Overlord away. Arcee growls and attacks Arachnid with brute force. She doges her webs and takes out her knives to help in battle. Arachnid defends herself with her spider legs but two of them gets cut of.

"Have any of your partners offlined when I was gone?" Arachnid taunts and Arcee growls. "You're going to pay!"

Smokescreen turns around when hearing a wolf-wissle and he sees a pretty good looking femme. "You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?" She wonders in a sweet voice. Smokescreen gets confused, should or should he not hit her? While he ponders his question, Thunderblast shots him with her blasters and he falls injured to the ground. Moonracer cries out his name and activates the Electro-Wip and swings it at Thunderblast. She flies back by the force and Moonracer runs to Smokescreen. "No one messes with my mech"

Turmoil sneaks behind her and he tries to kill her when she doesen't see. Moonracer hears a groan and looks behind and sees Turmoil battling on the ground with Knockout. She couldn't belive it! Knockout saved her, he really saved her! "Consider us even" Knockout says and holds Turmoil down. "Traitor!" He hiss and Knockout takes out his chainsaw. He lowers it slowly while Turmoil tries getting Knockout of him but Knockout kills him with his chainsaw. Knockout stands up and snorts while looking for a different opponent to fight.

...

Chromia and Windblade are a bit away from the battlefield but they shot every Deception in range. Chromia groans, she really wants to be there with them. Kicking 'con tailpipe and show them who's the boss but the baby stops her. Why did she have to have a baby now?! Suddenly she begins to have a aching pain in the stomach. "Ratchet.." She says while taking deep breaths. "What?! I'm busy" He says and looks over the battlefield for wounded. "Ratchet! The baby is coming!" Chromia yells.

"Now?!" He wonders in panic. Chromia frowns and takes another deep breath. "No, tomorrow...of course it is now!"

Windblade takes her hand and tells her to push. Chromia groans in pain and looks at Windblade with a expression telling; your going to be in my place soon. Ratchet says to First Aid to heal the wounded without him and she nods. First Aid runs into a ship and takes of to the battlefield. "Be careful.." Ratchet wispers.

He goes to Chromia and tells her to push and breath, push and breath. Chromia opens a comlink to Ironhide and yells to him: "This is your fault!" Ironhide feels her pain through their sparkbond and tries to comfort her while he's fighting. But Chromia doesen't answer to his gentle feelings, she's angry at him now..

"It hurts like the pits!" She says angrily and Ratchet answers that he understands. "No oh, you don't understand a thing! Your not a carrier and we don't have a bond" Chromia groans. "I was just trying to be reassuring" Ratchet scowls.

...

First Aid hurries out from the ship with a stretcher. She sees Sunstreaker on the ground with Sideswipe keeping him safe. She hurries towards them and orders Sideswipe to help her get Sunstreaker onboard the ship. Thunderblast sees them and is aiming for Sunstreaker on the stretcher with a gun. First Aid sees her in the corner of her optics and jumps in front of him. She gets hit in the crotch area and falls to the ground. She is in pain but gets up and forces herself to not cry. First Aid helps Sunstreaker on the ship and Sideswipe follows to help First Aid with her injuries.

"Get me, my medical kit!" She wimpers. Sideswipe gives her a bag and looks down at Sunstreaker. "What can I do?!" He wonders worried. First Aid says that he can help his brother by bandage his wounds. Sideswipe asks what she's going to do and she takes out a knife. "I'm going to operate myself" First Aid answers. She lowers the knife at the crotch area and wimpers in pain, she doesen't have any anesthesia. First Aid takes out the bullet and stops the energon coming out from the wound. The last thing she does is sewing togheter her skin and First Aid lets out a sight. She must take a closer look at the wound later.

...

Starscream hits everything he can get his servos on and throws them away like trash. He runs towards Cyclones and Overlord knocking them unconscious. Ultra Magnus takes out cuffs and arrests them. Moonracer swings the wip another time at Thunderblast and the wip goes around the neck. She takes hold on the wip around her neck but swoons like the boys by the elecktricity flowing through her. Brawl gets beaten by Bulkhead and Blitzwing got shot by Ironhide. Blitzwing didn't survive. Arachnid looks around and realize that she's loosing. She transforms into a helicopter and flies away. "This isn't over Arcee!" She yells.

First Aid and Wheeljack tries shooting her down but Arachnid takes a ship and flies of. Wheeljack slams his fist at the controls and groans in frustration.

Ironhide runs into the _Nemesis_ and says to Firestar to land where Chromia is. He hurries to her side and sits beside her. "Your doing great.." He smiles while he hears Ratchet saying reapeted words. "Push, breath and push, breath."

Chromia pushes the last time and they hear crying. A black femme sparkling with small blue stripes looks at them with curios optics. The baby reconised them as Carrier and Sire and chuckles sweetly. Ratchet takes the baby and cleans it. "What will you name her?" He asks. Chromia sits up and breaths out. "Enigma, how about Enigma?" She wonders. Ironhide smiles and hugs his sparkmate. "That's a wonderful name!"

Team Prime gathers around Chromia and Ironhide and looks at the baby. "What a cutie!" Moonracer giggles. Firestar looks at Enigma and Bulkhead. "I want one!" She chuckles and looks at Bulkhead and he stares at her suprised.

 **After the battle**

the Deceptions who survive the battle got into stasis pods and got locked in the newly build spaceship prision Bulkhead build. Arcee is still looking for Arachnid who got away but she's is not letting her stop living her life. Arcee will start a family in time. And it's no suprise that's she is going to start one with Bumblebee.

Ratchet goes to First Aid in the medical wing and sees her crying. He sits beside her and wonders what's wrong. Beside the sobbing she says that she can't have kids. She got hit by Thunderblast and First Aid's inner organs got damaged. She explain that even if they are old she wanted a sparkling with him. Ratchet hasn't tought about having a sparkling but knowing that he can't have one makes him sad. He tries to comfort her and Ratchet says that mabye they can adopt a child instead. First Aid doesen't say anything, she just cries into his chest. But she would think about it.

Windblade goes up to Starscream and kiss him. He lays his hand on her stomach and smiles. "I guess it's our time next" She says.

"I guess so.." He answers.

* * *

And that is my last chapter in my story, but if you want I could do a sequal with their kids..I have been thinking about their childs and I have everything covered. So just say if you want one! I'm totally doing it if you want!

And i'm going to included more Predacons too if you approve..


	24. Author's note

Hey there! I have some big news...gimme a drum roll please! *Drums starts playing*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD...*Loooooooooooooooooooong suspenceful silence*...I have decided to write a sequal! **Taaaadaaa! Yaaay!**

But thank you for your reviews and devotion to my story. I can't wait to start writing the next one! If you have any question just ask me and I will answer.

P.S...The sequal will come out soon just stay alert, i think I'm gonna call it "Next generation" But if you have a titel let me know!


	25. Another Author's note

So the sequal is OUT! It's called; Next Generation and I hope you're as hyped as I am...

Got anymore question? I will answer them in the story..


End file.
